


Gamma

by morethanmending



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emergency in Medical pulls Leonard from his bed and Jim is less than happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "soft bed"

\---

Jim groaned and rolled onto his side, hand searching the tangled sheets. "Bones," he mumbled, eyes closed, body warm with sleep.

"Hush," Leonard murmured, the word floating down from somewhere above. A large hand settled on Jim's bare shoulder. Another found its way into Jim's hair, pushing back his bangs. A mouth touched his forehead, dry and soft.

Jim reached up blindly, grasped the hand on his arm. He pried his eyes open and could just barely make out the blue of Leonard's tunic. "Where you goin'?" he asked, words slurred against the pillow as his fingers closed, vice-like, around Leonard's wrist.

"I need to check in with the Gamma crew," Leonard said quietly and Jim whined, flopping onto his back. He squinted up at Leonard in the low light. 

"Whatever it is, they can handle it," Jim said. He shifted his legs, a naked knee appearing from under the edge of the blanket. "Come back to bed."

"Tempting," Leonard said, eyeing Jim's leg. "But I can't. Come on, let me go."

"Why?" Jim asked, tightening his grip.

"Ask Ensign Lewis," Leonard said, rotating his wrist as he made a half-hearted attempt to pull free.

"Ensign who?" Jim asked, blinking drowsily. He shifted his hold on Leonard's hand, linking their fingers together as he tugged him closer.

Leonard huffed and the bed dipped when he sat down. Jim instinctively curled towards him, covers slipping to expose his chest and belly. "Seems like Ensign Lewis brought back more than a snow globe and a tacky shirt from his last shore leave. I've got half of Engineering laid up in Medbay with a case of the Candonian flu."

Jim's brow scrunched. His free hand found Leonard's thigh, fingers tracing long, looping patterns across the thick material of his pants. "Never heard of it."

"It isn't pretty, but it isn't lethal either, so I guess we can count our blessings on that one," Leonard said. "It's just… messy. And smelly." He wrinkled his nose. 

Jim made a noncommittal sound low in his throat and shuffled closer to Leonard, nuzzling his face against Leonard's knee. Leonard watched, gaze soft as it drifted from Jim's mouth to his throat to his chest. His eyes lingered for a second on a soft brown nipple.

"I'll show you the other if you come back to bed," Jim said, and Leonard chuckled.

"You're a damn tease, you know that?" Leonard asked, eyes finding Jim's in the half dark.

Jim's fingers squeezed around Leonard's and Leonard squeezed back. "Don't suppose you can let someone else deal with it," Jim said.

Leonard sighed through his nose, expression falling somewhere between exasperated and fond. "Jim," he said.

Jim nodded, reluctantly letting go of Leonard's hand. With a loud groan, he pushed himself upright, sheets falling to pool around his hips.

"Whoa," Leonard said, hands settling on Jim's shoulders as he swayed. Jim's hair stood in erratic tufts and a long red crease ran down the side of his face from where he'd been snuggled against his pillow. " _I'm_ the one on duty, not you."

"Neither of us are on duty," Jim corrected around a yawn, arms stretching. He scratched at his jaw, blunt nails catching in his stubble. "But it's alright. I'll go with you."

"Come on, now, lay back down," Leonard said, tone gently commanding. "Ain't no sense in both of us wearing ourselves out." Jim mumbled and tipped forward, forehead bumping Leonard's as they caught each other in a loose embrace. Leonard's palms settled on the small of Jim's back, fingers kneading into the tight knot of muscle at the base of his spine. Jim groaned again, arching into Leonard's firm touch.

"Go back to sleep, Jim," Leonard said, words whispered against Jim's mouth.

"Can't sleep without you," Jim replied, head lolling to rest on Leonard's shoulder as his body sagged, heavy and loose, against Leonard's chest.

Leonard's hands stilled and he smiled, slow, pleased. He hummed, mouth dragging along Jim's jaw. "That's awful sweet of you," he said after a moment, the tip of his nose cold on Jim's warm skin. "Sweet, but inaccurate. Case in point," he said, gesturing to Jim, half asleep in the curl of Leonard's arms.

"Hush," Jim grumbled, eyes closed. "You're spoiling our romantic moment," he said, breath tickling against Leonard's neck. 

"And you're stalling me," Leonard said, carefully extracting himself from Jim's python-like grip.

Jim frowned, petulant. "Can't blame me for trying."

Leonard grinned, craning his head to steal a quick kiss. "Want me to give you something before I go?" he asked.

"If by 'something' you mean 'blow job'-"

"Nope," Leonard said.

"Damn," Jim muttered as Leonard eased him back down onto his pillow. He shifted when Leonard pulled the sheets out from beneath him, tucking them neatly around Jim's chest. Jim watched, eyelids heavy, as Leonard's hands patted the wrinkles from his blankets, smoothing them over his chest and arms. "You tucking me in?" Jim asked.

"Like it'd do any good," Leonard said, standing. "You're more wiggly than a five-year-old."

Jim offered Leonard a lazy grin. "You like when I'm wiggly."

Leonard leaned forward, hand placed atop Jim's eyes. "Go to sleep," he said, guiding Jim's eyelids closed. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"'Kay," Jim said, body relaxing into the mattress.

"Bring me breakfast," Leonard added.

"'Kay," Jim answered, lips parting. His breaths evened, chest rising and falling in an easy rhythm, and Leonard's fingers trailed a warm line across Jim's temple as he pulled away.

A quick tap to the panel above the bed extinguished the lights and the room went dark, save for the distant glow of starlight trickling in through the porthole.

Footsteps sounded, slow and quiet as they traveled across the thin carpet and a door swished open and closed. Jim rolled onto his side, arm draped across the empty spot on the mattress, and slept on.

\---

End.


End file.
